


Day 6 - Malcolm/Kennedy Lane

by Ducky1783



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (please don’t use spit as lube- it’s not good), Biting, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, I’m so sorry but I remembered a roleplay I did a while ago and wanted to write it, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spit As Lube, This is fucked up I apologize, Unhealthy Relationships, ⚠️Trigger Warning: Implied Anorexia, ⚠️Trigger Warning: Sex Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: This contains a lot of potentially triggering content, please read and heed the tags.I apologize for this, but I remembered a roleplay I did with someone a while ago (that we never finished) so I wrote this as how I imagined what could have happened.Background: Kennedy is my own character, he was based off of Astolfo from Kuro no Rider (Rider of Black- I haven’t seen it yet). He has long pink hair, green eyes and he crossdresses.Malcolm is my RP partners character- think human Bill Cypher looking. Dark hair on the sides and back and a blonde poof up front, eye patch- the whole shebang. He’s also technically a “They” considering it’s never really specified if Malcolm has a gender- he was an alien (if I’m remembering correctly) and was being documented by the government before he “mysteriously” disappeared.Kennedy was sold into sex slavery when he was a teen- he’s legal here, almost 19 years old, but was sold into slavery between 13-14. I know this is a very sensitive topic- and I apologize for anyone that gets triggered by anything in here but if you do- don’t read. That simple.
Relationships: Malcolm/Kennedy Lane, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448926
Kudos: 7





	Day 6 - Malcolm/Kennedy Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a lot of potentially triggering content, please read and heed the tags.
> 
> I apologize for this, but I remembered a roleplay I did with someone a while ago (that we never finished) so I wrote this as how I imagined what could have happened.
> 
> Background: Kennedy is my own character, he was based off of Astolfo from Kuro no Rider (Rider of Black- I haven’t seen it yet). He has long pink hair, green eyes and he crossdresses.
> 
> Malcolm is my RP partners character- think human Bill Cypher looking. Dark hair on the sides and back and a blonde poof up front, eye patch- the whole shebang. He’s also technically a “They” considering it’s never really specified if Malcolm has a gender- he was an alien (if I’m remembering correctly) and was being documented by the government before he “mysteriously” disappeared.
> 
> Kennedy was sold into sex slavery when he was a teen- he’s legal here, almost 19 years old, but was sold into slavery between 13-14. I know this is a very sensitive topic- and I apologize for anyone that gets triggered by anything in here but if you do- don’t read. That simple.

“Daddy?” Kennedy peeked around the corner of the doorway, shyly. “Are you busy? I can come back later if you are.”

Malcolm looked up from his desk and felt the tension in his limbs recede. “I’m not busy, Baby. What do you need?”

Kennedy stood in the doorframe and glanced sheepishly at the floor. “I…”

Malcolm smiled and patted his lap. “Come here, Baby.”

Kennedy padded his way across the floor in his bare feet and nestled himself into his Daddy’s lap. He felt safe here, his cheeks were flushed red and he buried his face into Malcolm’s neck.

“What’s going on?” Malcolm asks, running long dark fingers through Kennedy’s long pink hair.

“I just wanted to check up on you, Daddy.”

Malcolm hummed against the skin of Kennedy’s neck and ran his hands up and down the smaller males' sides. Kennedy was thin, unhealthily so, all because that’s how Malcolm wanted him to be. If it were up to Malcolm, Kennedy wouldn’t be able to move at all, but the pink haired male  _ was _ his favorite pet. He didn’t want to ruin him so soon. The pink haired male lifted thin hands to Malcolm’s shoulders and sighed happily into the older man’s ear.

“Have you done your chores?” The dark haired male asks, he knew Kennedy did them all after he woke up, but he always asked.

“Yes, Daddy. I also fed the cats.” The pink haired male replies, voice soft and sleepy. By cats, he was referring to the wild cats Malcolm had in the basement. Tigers, Lions, Jaguars, etc. you name it, he had them. They were treated better than Kennedy was, given all the food and space they needed.

“Is that so?” Malcolm let his hands trail down Kennedy’s knobby spine to the back of his skirt. Crossdressing was Kennedy’s favorite thing to do- he was doing it before Malcolm bought him. The dark haired male enjoyed it as well, so he let Kennedy dress however he wanted.

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

Kennedy pulled back from Malcolm’s reach a little to look down at himself. “What are you-?”

Malcolm stood suddenly and pinned Kennedy to his desk, scattering a few papers as he did so. Ignoring Kennedy’s yelp of surprise and questioning whimper, he pressed the smaller male into the wood with his own chest. He silenced another noise of confusion with a sharp nip at the other's shoulder. His fingers rubbing at Kennedy’s asshole.

“Did you touch yourself here, Baby?” Malcolm asked, voice dangerously low and teeth scraping along skin.

Kennedy shuddered and gripped at the edge of the desk. “N-no.” He moaned. “Daddy didn’t give me permission, so I-I didn’t touch.”

“Very good.” Malcolm praises, pushing the tip of a finger in. “This would hurt much more if you had.”

Kennedy hiccups through the pain and lays his forehead flush against a few papers. He hoped his Daddy wouldn’t get mad at him if he ended up ruining some papers with his sweat. His legs were already trembling, he wasn’t sure if he could hold back from painting the side of the desk with his cum.

Malcolm watches through one eye as his pet lays whimpering and squirming around his finger. He wasn’t originally going to give Kennedy any sort of lubrication, but since the boy was behaving  _ so _ well, he decided to let the pink haired male suck his cock before he fucked him.

“Stay right here, and don’t move.” Malcolm warned, slapping Kennedy’s ass as he backed off and pulled his belt from his pant loops as he walked around to the other side of the desk. He unzipped his pants and relished in the full body shudder that went through Kennedy as he heard the metal slide down.

“Daddy?” Kennedy’s voice was small- scared. Exactly as it should be, he  _ should  _ be scared. Malcolm could seriously hurt him right now, and Kennedy would thank him. Wouldn’t even flinch as bone cracked and blood spilled. Would cry and beg Malcolm for forgiveness, would promise to do anything to make it up to him. Malcolm very much enjoyed the power he held over the other.

“Speak.”

Kennedy swallowed a few times before speaking again. “Won’t I ruin your papers?”

Malcolm held his dick in hand, eye staring at Kennedy’s still form on the numerous papers he had strewn about his desk. “You will.”

“Will you be… mad?”

The dark haired male narrowed his eye. “Perhaps.”

Kennedy drew into himself before he relaxed. “Okay.”

“Head up.” Malcolm orders and Kennedy obediently raises his head, making a noise of surprise when the heavy weight of a cock claps against his cheek.

He opens his mouth immediately and moans loudly when Malcolm slams it into his throat. He’d long since lost his gag reflex, and even if he hadn’t, Malcolm would have still abused his throat like he was doing now. Kennedy loved his Daddy’s cock, and would take any chance he could get to get it into his mouth. He was lucky that Malcolm loved using his mouth- to the point where it would be bleeding afterward.

“You better take good care of it.” Malcolm told him, holding the back of his head down so his cock was buried in the back of Kennedy’s throat. “This is all you’re getting all night, Baby.”

The whimper Kennedy responded with was muffled but it still made Malcolm smirk sadistically. He knew just how much his Baby enjoyed his cock, and he felt no greater pleasure than denying his pet what he wanted. Whether it be food, sex, sleep, it didn’t matter. Whatever he wanted to take from Kennedy, he would. He was the one in charge, Kennedy got what Malcolm deemed he was fit for.

Kennedy swallowed around him and Malcolm ran a hand through the others long hair in praise. Kennedy always took very good care of his hair, Malcolm once threatened to cut it and Kennedy had a full blown meltdown, he apologized and vowed to never speak of it again, and got a blowjob from a still upset Kennedy. Malcolm hadn’t said anything about haircuts since, he didn’t want a repeat of depressed Kennedy. Now that he’s here, touching it, he really doesn’t see how he could ever think about cutting it. It was long enough for him to wrap around his fist a few times and grip harshly- Kennedy liked getting his hair pulled, which the dark haired found out not soon after he bought the smaller male. He had done it as a punishment for being bratty, but with how the pink haired male reacted, it wasn’t really a good punishment.

Kennedy tapped Malcolm’s thigh and he slid back just enough for the smaller male to breathe before pistoling his hips in and out of the others mouth. He wanted to get straight to it, he’d gone long enough without fucking his pet, he didn’t want to wait any longer.

“Hurry up and get me wet, Baby. You won’t be getting any other lube.”

Kennedy moaned around him and pulled away to trail opened mouthed kisses up and down the shaft. Suckling on Malcolm’s balls and gently working his mouth around the head. Malcolm has enough of this before slamming his way back into Kennedy’s throat and sighed happily. Kennedy looked up at him with watery green eyes and the dark haired male gave him a sharp smirk. Kennedy’s hands released their death grip on the edge of the desk to move a little bit and then he resumed his white knuckled grip. He was clearly sterling himself for the incoming pain. What a good boy he was.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Kennedy?” Malcolm asks him, voice low and cold. “You wouldn’t want to upset me by being bad, now would you?”

Kennedy drew back and furiously shook his head. He’d never misbehave on purpose, and where he did he always begged for forgiveness. He truly was the best pet. Malcolm wished all of his pets behaved half as well as Kennedy did. There would be less broken bones and bloodshed if they all knew that complete and utter submission was the only way to live. Malcolm was fond of Kennedy because he used to be the worst out of all of them. He did have such fun breaking the pink haired male down. It was a shame he couldn’t do anymore to break him. He was already perfect.

“Off.” Malcolm ordered, tapping Kennedy’s cheek to get him to draw off completely. Once the smaller male had, Malcolm wiped the spit off of his lips and bent to nip at them, bruising them more than they were already and delighting in the way Kennedy trembled against his desk. The sheen of sweat on the smaller males body and how the papers stuck to it when Kennedy shifted to make himself more comfortable.

Malcolm walked back around to the other side of the desk and spread Kennedy’s cheeks apart to spit on his hole. He twitched away from the sensation before settling back and shifting his legs so they were farther apart, giving Malcolm easier access to him. He lined himself up with Kennedy’s hole before pushing in, ignoring the pained groans from the man below him. The drag of his cock against Kennedy’s insides made him twitch and sigh.

“Daddy?” Kennedy asks through a pained groan.

“What is it?” Malcolm grunts as he halts his movements.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Baby.” Malcolm leans down to bite and suck hickeys into Kennedy’s shoulders. Seeing the pale skin lit up with the purple and red bruises lit something in Malcolm’s gut that had him thrusting into Kenendy with growing speed.

The sounds the pink haired male let out did nothing to dampen his desire either. Malcolm’s hands went to Kennedy’s hips, long fingers digging bruises into the thin skin of the smaller males hips. He knew Kennedy would stare at them in the mirror later, proud to wear the marks his Daddy gave him. Kennedy would do anything to make his Daddy happy, even if it meant bleeding. Nothing was more important to him than Malcolm’s praise and contentment.

~~~

The aftermath of the treatment was nothing that either of them hadn’t expected. Some bleeding and lots of bruising and bite marks. Kennedy was still bent over the desk, panting harshly, eyes closed and cum dripping down his skinny, trembling thighs.

“Kennedy.”

Green eyes opened and flashed over to the red one of his Daddy. “Yes, Daddy?”

“You’ve done well today.” Malcolm tells him, running warm hands up pale thighs. “Go get yourself cleaned up and make sure everyone is still doing their jobs.”

Kennedy stood from his position over the desk and gripped it to regain his balance. “Yes Daddy.”

“Eat something after you clean up.”

Kennedy’s face lit up and his bright expression made Malcolm look to the opposite side of the desk. “Thank you.”

Malcolm tutted and pulled a few pieces of paper from his skin. “Go ahead, don’t forget your shirt.”

Kennedy bowed to him and picked his shirt and skirt up off the floor before rushing out of Malcolm’s study.

Malcolm sighed and glanced back to his messy desk, he was not looking forward to paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be crating a series just for Kennedy and the different doms/masters/owners I’ve given him.
> 
> Not a lot of people read original works so I won’t ask for comments about wherever you’d want to see more of him- it’s happening anyway.
> 
> See you in the next upload!


End file.
